Never Ment For Joy
by flyinpiggy18
Summary: Children were taken from Silent Hill, and now the town wants them back.
1. This is where you began Prologue

**

* * *

**

**The usual disclaimer- As you might have guessed, I did not create "Silent Hill" -- other, smarter people did - don't sue me. All you will get is my debt.   
  
author's beginning notes:   
  
- This story is told from three different perspectives. sooo whoever's name is at the top,  
  
in the "= = " symbols, you are seeing the story from their point of view. :) If it's unmarked, we're going omniscient for a bit.  
  
- There (for the most part) are three main characters- Cassie, Ally, and Matt.  
  
- This takes place 17 some years after the events in "Silent Hill 3"   
  
-Thanks for the reviews! It makes me happy. :)   
  
- In other news, I decided to condense the first 3 chapters into one, giving you 3 background stories for 3 characters. (I had only 2 before, I'm just uber lazy and never added the third). It's weird and flashback-y, and I'm sure puts off some people because none of the rest of the story is like that. So it's all jammed into one chapter now!  
  
****_FYI-_**

**- _Just to air on the side of caution ( even though no one has said anything yet- which I am totally thankful ... 'phew' ) - I rated this PG-13 - And I'm not really sure how much swearing is conducive to PG-13, but there will be a lot of it. Kids will be kids you know? Plus you may notice forgoing of capitalization of and using name in vain of the christian / catholic lord. Er whatever. That's a personal dislike I have for holy rollers coming out. My problem, not yours, I'm sorry. But I think it works well with this story. Also, after a while scenery will become more disturbing, and so will situations. Duh. (Unless I just crap out and begin to write the life story of the bear on the "Snuggle" fabric softener commercial. Except, that bear is so in MY nightmares.. I don't know about you. Was I making a point? No, probably not. )   
_  
- Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**-Prologue One-**  
  
_--17 YEARS AGO --_  
  
It wouldn't stop screaming.  
  
Terri's blood soaked hands were pressed tightly to her ears, but she could still hear it's wails. Rocking back and forth, it seemed the harder she tried to shut the noise out, the louder it got.  
  
The yellow sun dress she'd purchased not two days earlier was dripping with her own blood. And yet she still bled, with no wounds, and in the worst pain of her life. The rotting shack were she'd been hiding looked as if it were bleeding with her. The walls were decaying wooden planks, seeping something slow moving and black. Not that Terri cared, or was even aware anymore.  
  
This town, everything had gone to hell in this town. She wasn't capable of understanding any of it. She had come here to meet with Patrick, her on again off again lover of some time. Terri had a surprise for him this time though. Her baby. Their baby. Terri was pregnant. She'd left her husband, and came back to Silent Hill with only the clothes on her back to find her lover. Terri was a reasonable woman, her affluent husband wouldn't stay with her if he found out about the affair or illegitimate child. She cast herself out of a life she didn't believe she deserved anymore.  
  
Now she sits covered in her own blood, numb with visions of things that cannot possibly exist. She'd seen..... things. Monsters. Awful things that smelled of rotten meat and looked like they were turned inside out. She'd been running ever since she saw the first one. It was like a moaning bag of carrion, walking upright, almost like a person. She hadn't believed it was real. But the smell, the movements. She ran as fast as she could. And it was only the first.  
  
Maybe it was the noise, maybe it was the thick black liquid sliding down her back and arms, maybe it was the subsiding pain, but Terri got up.  
  
She had to get out of this hell. She had to survive. Later she would question this sudden resolve. She'd never been one for self preservation.   
  
Her legs didn't work quite correctly, and it's no wonder. Terri bent down, and picked up the wailing bloody mess, and left the rotting shack with her baby.  
  
**-Prologue Two-**  
  
_– 16 Years ago --_  
  
They probably should have noticed she was sick.   
  
Mallory was new, but well liked at her new job. She was filling a recently vacated position at the new "Michaels" outlet store. No one really knew much about her, just that she had recently moved into town with her boyfriend. That of course started a stir amongst the older ladies, living in sin and such. But after her first week, sweet Mallory had won over even her toughest critics at the store. She was a hard worker, always on time, always helpful and friendly to the customers.   
  
As a matter of fact, it was very hard not to like her. So warm, always smiling. That was another point of Mallory. Her perfect smile. In addition to her kind demeanor, she was quite beautiful. While it did look like she was aged a bit beyond her 20 some years, she had flawless dark skin, hair that curled around large beautiful brown eyes. Not to mention the positively stunning figure she retained after having her baby.   
  
Maybe that's why the ladies of "Michaels" had nothing but cruel crow like smiles when perfect Mallory came stumbling in Monday morning.  
  
Sally (who cut fabric) whispered to Joan (who was on register) that Mallory (the new girl), must have had a drunken tumble from grace. Joan must have told Marla ( the next register over), because someone told Jenny (the blabber-mouth in the office). Well, the long and short of it was, that of course, workplace gossip is never short.   
  
Mallory was dripping with sweat in the middle of winter, trying desperately to make out which time card was hers. It took only 15 minutes for the rumor to spread around the entire store that she must have been parting to hard over the weekend. It however took over another 30 minutes for a Betsy, the store manager, to check on her.   
  
Betsy didn't have to look far however. Mallory was still at the time cards. Her knees were bent, hands outstretched at the wall. Several cards were on the floor.   
  
"Mal? Mal sweetie? Are you all right?" Betsy was shocked when Mallory turned around. Awkward and oddly pale, still dripping with sweat. Her eyes were dull and puffy, almost truly purple. The older woman just stared in almost parental like horror as the poor girl collapsed to the floor.   
  
No one had said anything to her face, but secretly, most of them had whispered it. As perfect as Mallory seemed, she had a tightness to her smile. A dark shadow only reflected in her eyes. Whatever she had seen or done aged her mercilessly.   
  
Mallory could only curl up and cry. Everyone who worked at the store had formed a gaping circle around her, shaking heads and disapproving clucks. The harsh yellow florescent lights beat down just hard enough that she couldn't see through her swollen eyes.   
  
But she didn't need to see. She knew what was happening. The whispers covered up the one thing she croaked out that day.  
  
_"I didn't deserve to leave Silent Hill."  
_  
**-Prologue Three-**  
  
_– 12 Years Ago--  
_  
"Should we?"   
  
Gabriel still holding the child she had so fiercely argued for, now seemed uncertain. Only 25, Gabriel was already bitter beyond her years. This in mind, when they found the small girl on a dusty side road, Roger was quite taken aback when she wanted to take the girl with them. Roger, Gabriel's soft spoken husband, was aware when they married that Gabriel was incapable of bearing children.  
  
Is that why she wanted the girl?   
  
The girl, she said she was 5. She couldn't, or wouldn't remember anything else. Gabriel found her lying face down in the mud. If they weren't lost, if they hadn't pulled over to read the map, they would have never seen her. They wouldn't have pulled her up in time. It was raining hard, the girl was practically blue and shivering violently in Gabriel 's lap.   
  
" We should, who would leave her like this?" Roger had made up his mind. They had saved her. All signs pointed to this being a miracle. A child to the childless couple, a girl about to die saved in her time of need. It was a miracle the found her.  
  
A miracle. 


	2. will the cast enter?

* * *

**The usual disclaimer. As you might of guessed, I did not create "Silent Hill". Other, smarter people did - don't sue me. All you will get is my debt.  
  
author's notes:   
  
This story is told from 2 or 3 different perspectives. sooo whoever's name is at the top, you are seeing the story from their point of view. :)  
  
This takes place 17 years after the events in silent hill 3**

* * *

** = MATT =  
**

Her?   
  
No.  
  
Her?  
  
Nope.  
  
Maybe her?  
  
Definitely not.  
  
...her?  
  
Not a chance.  
  
Mandy giggled.   
  
"Prowling the savanna are you?"  
  
I smiled back at her.   
  
"Something like that. Hoping to pick off the weak ones."  
  
"_Niiice_. Pass me the acid?"   
  
Mandy Sween, she was good looking, even in goggles. Blonde hair, amber eyes, had a penchant for short shirts.....   
  
Mandy? ....Yeah right. I sighed and gave her a small blue bottle on the tray, hoping it was acid.  
  
"What's up? Science make you this depressed?" That made me smile again.   
  
"I don't seem to have a chance with any reasonable looking girl in tri-state area, that's all."   
  
She nodded. "Homecoming?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean, I don't know. Having a real date would be nice for once."  
  
She nodded again and poured the small bottle into our beaker.   
  
"Yeah, I was pretty desperate until I found Tim. He's such a great guy."  
  
I think she threw in the "great guy" part so I understood I didn't have a chance. _Thank yoooooou Mandy.  
_  
She began to stir the beaker and look around the room.   
  
"Cassie doesn't have a date, I think." Mandy pointed to the girl two tables over.   
  
I had to bend backward in a very awkward leering position to see the girl Mandy was pointing to. She was a bit shorter than me, very long braided hair. Big brown eyes, little nose, complection somewhere between chocolate and caramel.....   
  
You know it's bad when you compare a girl to food product. She was cute, and honestly, way out of my league.   
  
"Something tells me, she's uh, what are the words I'm looking for? Not interested."  
  
She slipped off the goggles and gave my shoulder a playful punch. I say playful only because she was built like a twig and she could have actually been hitting me, but she was smiling so I assume it was good natured. " Don't be so sure. You've got amazing blue eyes. "  
  
That made me smile. Everybody loves the eyes. "Yes, I do have eyes. I shall woo with my power of sight."   
  
"Shut up Matt! No really, I mean, you're in football now right? I mean, not that I noticed, because noticing things that aren't Tim make Tim mad, but you've gotten a pretty nice upper body from it. "  
  
I have? "Why thank you."  
  
"No problem." Suddenly she smirked. "Or..." Her eyebrow cocked, " you know who is free." Mandy's eyes darted to the far back corner.  
  
I almost looked until I figured out who she meant.  
  
"Oh _very_ funny. Get back to work."


	3. dead girl

**

* * *

**

**The usual disclaimer. As you might of guessed, I did not create "Silent Hill". Other, smarter people did - don't sue me. All you will get is my debt.  
  
-----author's notes:   
  
This story is told from 2 or 3 different perspectives. sooo whoever's name is at the top, you are seeing the story from their point of view. :)  
  
This takes place 17 years after the events in silent hill 3**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

**= ALLY =**  
  
Every day of my life, I've woken up, thinking I was dead.  
  
It's not like, a nightmare. I don't remember any of my dreams. Not one in 17 years. I just wake up, and ... I think my heart is beating slower, I feel my lungs fill up with something. Sometimes it even hurts to breathe. I always taste dirt on the back of my tongue. Quite often I see my eyes cloud up in the mirror like a dead cats.   
  
Actually, that's not half of the scary shit I see in the mirror.   
  
Peering in a bit closer today, I could see the blood vessels in my eyes.   
  
The blood.  
  
It looked ... black?  
  
So, just like many mornings before I sank onto the cold, dusty, barely white tile of my bathroom, and began to cry. Crying with the idea that I wasn't meant to live.   
  
I wasn't very loud. I knew I shouldn't be loud otherwise -  
  
"**ALLYSON**, You stupid, lazy, good for nothing **WHORE** get out of the bathroom this instant!"  
  
My mom might hear me. Goddamn I hate that woman. She's fucking insane.  
  
I took a deep breath, then got up and scrambled to get my stuff together. My hair was a knotted mass of red, blonde and black. A personal dye job gone streaky and bad. The circles under my eyes were extra dark due to some anti-sleep the other night, and my nose was pink with sniffling. Ah, fan-fucking-tastic. So ugly. Suddenly she started pounding on the door with something a lot heavier than her fists.  
  
"Shut up!! I'll be out in a second ok?!"  
  
Apparently, not good enough for her. The wooden door looked like it was bending a bit with each smack. I twisted the lock and had barely jumped back before the door swung open with enough force I expected there to be a large hurricane on the other side.  
  
But no. No, no. Just my horrendously mood swinging prone mother. She was barley my height, about 5'5. 5'6 if you count in her grey blonde anchor woman immobile hair. Thankfully I didn't look anything like her. she had a gaping mouth and a blunt orgresque nose. She always looked like a fish to me. Mouth opening and closing all the time and no important sounds came out..   
  
"Where you crying **AGAIN?"** I never cease to amaze her I guess.   
  
"I'm going to be late for school, get out of my way."   
  
She didn't.  
  
"Oh boo-hoo, your life is _soooo_ hard. We ask you to do _soooo_ much around here. .... Or are you crying because no one asked you to homecoming? Is that it? Probably because you're so damn sullen all the time. You do this to your fucking self. If I had a dollar for every goddamn time I see you sulking around - " She was tapping a meat mallet on her palm as she lectured. Apparently what she used on our sorry bathroom door.  
  
"Are _you_ even listening to **me**?" She raised the wooden hammer. And a small voice inside me cried with joy.   
  
_Do it!! Do it!! Just give me a reason!_ My hand tightened around the small backpack I was holding. I thought seriously about just swinging at her and running.  
  
Her hand fell back to her side.  
  
"Get your ass to school. " Was her final witty comment.  
  
I had to sigh. A bit in disappointment because she didn't give me a reason to hurt her, but mostly in relief she was gone.  
  
As she walked down the hall I glanced back in the mirror,  
  
I saw the hallway engulfed in flames.  
  
And I smiled. 


	4. musings in the cold

* * *

**The usual disclaimer. As you might of guessed, I did not create "Silent Hill". Other, smarter people did - don't sue me. All you will get is my debt.  
  
-----author's notes:   
  
This story is told from 2 or 3 different perspectives. sooo whoever's name is at the top, you are seeing the story from their point of view. :)  
  
This takes place 17 years after the events in silent hill 3**   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

**= CASSIE =**  
  
It was supposed to be a mild October. Mild... what does mild mean anyway? Warm or cold, ok I get that. But I can't say, "Boy, sure is mild enough to wear a swimsuit."  
  
"Mild, mild, mild, ....." my voice trailed off into the wind. If you say it enough your mouth feels funny.  
  
God I was freezing. My mom insisted I take a jacket. So of course, I took off my sweater and went out in short sleeves. Uh, I showed her? So cold.. So cold. Mostly, so stupid. Maybe if I just kept thinking about how cold I was... the friction inside my brain would warm me up......  
  
It was about a mile walk to school. Block after block of unassuming milk carton shaped houses. Each one had it's own personality. Maybe some Halloween decorations, a cement goose (those ones with the little outfits, I like the raincoat one), a lawn decoration here and there. Long live flamingo lawn ornament !  
  
At least, they used to. Shivering I looked behind me. Isn't that the Moore's house? I swear they had the raincoat goose..... did they move it? Geese, everything looked stripped now that I thought about it. It was all so quiet, and felt so different.   
  
**-SLAM-**  
  
T he sound of a door harshly closed rung out into the silence. Maybe it was just the cold, but it made my ears hurt a little. I squinted at the distant porch to see the offending party.   
  
My eyes meet with Allyson Gabe's. She looked directly at me, like she just knew without really searching that there was no one else on the street. Even from far away it looked as if she had been crying. Just as that thought came to me she rubbed her eyes and smoothed down her hair. She stood for a minute. Only then did I realize I was still staring at her, quite obviously. I wouldn't feel weird about it, it was just, Allyson was a little, ... unpopular at our school. She sighed and hustled down to the sidewalk, head down.   
  
Guilt felt like a little hot poker of nausea in my tummy. She probably thought I didn't want to walk on the same sidewalk as her. _Crap_. Should I try and catch up with her? Oh man, what if someone sees me? Wait, am I shallow enough to care if someone sees me talking to her? Double wait... what if I do talk to her, she hates me, then people think I'm weird too, then everyone hates me. Then I eat lunch alone for the rest of my life. Then when I choke on a cracker no one notices, I die alone in the lunchroom, lunch lady puts my body in recycling bin and takes my juice box.  
  
She turned around. _**Crap!**_ I hadn't moved an inch! Turning her back once again I forced myself to walk.   
  
Allyson Gabe. I must have gone to school with her my entire life. But I don't really have any recollection of a first impression of the girl. At some point in all my assimilated high school knowledge I accepted that Allyson was bad news. Thinking about it, I'd never actually talked to her. She just sat in the back and spoke when spoken to. She was supposed to be "weird". Stories were whispered. Like in 4th grade when Charlie Banch broke both his legs in a car crash, it was because he asked her to dance. Ridiculous shit like that. Maybe I was afraid to offend her because my first instinct told me I'd be cursed for pissing her off._ Crap_. I sprinted a couple houses to catch up to her.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
She turned around. And so did I, because I didn't say anything. We were both faced with a brown haired boy. I'd never seen him before. It was a small town, so I was quite sure. Who the hell was he? 


	5. the stranger

**

* * *

**

**The usual disclaimer. As you might of guessed, I did not create "Silent Hill". Other, smarter people did - don't sue me. All you will get is my debt.  
  
-----author's notes:   
  
This story is told from 2 or 3 different perspectives. sooo whoever's name is at the top, you are seeing the story from their point of view. :)  
  
This takes place 17 years after the events in silent hill 3**   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

**= ALLY =**  
  
I ran out of the house as fast as I could. Stopping only once to glance at the clock.   
  
"Shit."   
  
It was 7:55. Class started at 8:15. I could make it in time... but it's not like anyone would save me a seat. I always preferred to show up early and take the last desk in the back, away from everyone.  
  
Bolting out of the front door stopped me again. It wasn't the cold that made me stay still, not so much as the air. Something was different.  
  
Just then I noticed Cassandra. A girl in my science class. Actually we'd had a class together all of my school going years. Nice girl. At least, I think. I never talked to her. Speaking of dissociation, she was just staring at me. I didn't really expect her to come on up and walk with me, even if our first class was together. I hurried down the steps and on my way.  
  
Man it was cold. Weird, it was October, it usually isn't frigid in October.   
  
A voice cut into the silence.  
  
"Hey!" the voice came from a couple houses down. It wasn't Cassandra, she had actually caught up to me, the voice was defiantly a guy. He must have been about our age. Maybe older. I didn't recognize him. Which isn't saying much. I don't know a lot of people.  
  
"Um, hello?" Cassandra spoke first.  
  
He just smiled.   
  
" Who are you?" She tried again. Mystery boy remained silent, then began to move toward us. I didn't know him, and suddenly I had a gut feeling I didn't want to know him. If I needed anymore convincing, Cassandra started moving towards him as well. Panic wrapped around my throat like a steel snake. I lunged and grabbed Cassandra's arm.  
  
"C'mon, we have to go to class."  
  
She looked dazed. Her dark brown eyes flittered over me, then back to the strange kid. Like she suddenly didn't know where she was. The boy on the other hand, ... Was looking straight at me. And a bit... confused? Like he just realized I was here. Then he smiled, and turned around. In seconds he was gone, disappearing over a horizon that didn't exist.  
  
****

**= CASSIE =**  
  
"What...in...the....hell? Who was that??" My own voice was still shaky.  
  
Allyson shrugged. "I've never seen him."   
  
"It wasn't just that, didn't you..." I struggled to find the right words. "Feel it?"  
  
She sighed. "I dunno. He did give me a wide vibe I guess..."  
  
I shivered. Not from temperature this time.  
  
"I felt... drawn in... to him. Something. Not him."  
  
Allyson looked perplexed. I couldn't blame her. I didn't get it ether. I just knew that guy was all the not good people chalked up Allyson to be. He felt evil. Was it silly to think that? Looking back at Allyson, I knew she wasn't ... like that. No matter what people said. Breathing in deeply I caught sight of the school. Finally.   
  
With that I smiled.   
  
"This is the first time I've talked to you I think."  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"It's exciting isn't it?"  
  
She frowned. "Talking?"  
  
My smile got wider. "No, me! Goddamn I'm exciting. You may want to record this conversation to replay it times of non-amusement for your own safety."  
  
There was a beat, and then she burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh my god. I just might. Cassandra, right?"  
  
"It's Cassie"   
  
Smiling, we both entered the school. I did get a couple stray looks, and I did hear a few whispers. Walking into class I stopped and turned to Allyson before she went back to her usual corner.  
  
"Hey, back there. That was... weird. I don't know. But... thank you."  
  
She just nodded. And everything was back to normal


	6. not a good start

* * *

**The usual disclaimer. As you might of guessed, I did not create "Silent Hill". Other, smarter people did - don't sue me. All you will get is my debt.  
  
-----author's notes:   
  
This story is told from 2 or 3 different perspectives. sooo whoever's name is at the top, you are seeing the story from their point of view. :)  
  
This takes place 17 years after the events in silent hill 3**   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

**= MATT =**  
  
"_Awwwwww _shit."  
  
When desks that are usually piled together are lined up in well spaced rows, everybody's quiet and staring at you, it's never a good sign.  
  
Mrs. Van looked up from her desk.  
  
"Quite correct Mr. Williams, now do take a scantron off the desk and begin your test."  
  
Sighing I took the tiny test card and looked for an open seat. One in the back, peachy.   
  
To make matters better, I was 20 minutes late to class. It was shaping up to be a fantastic day. I woke up late, the milk had gone bad, my car stalled, and now a test I apparently didn't study for?   
  
There really wasn't even a point in starting, so I didn't. I put my head down and let the white noise of classroom sniffles and pencils on paper lull me to sleep. That was until,  
  
_-click-_  
  
A pencil fell to the floor. Just enough noise to get my eyes to open. And...... aw shit. I was right next to Allyson Gabe. The leper Queen.   
  
Well, I mean. Ok, it's not anything specific was wrong with her. Just... she was.... weird. She was the kid sitting alone on the benches at lunch. If a hackey sack got thrown near her, she wouldn't throw it back, she'd get up and move. But it goes beyond your average anti-social kid. Everyone who went to elementary with her said the minute she transferred to the school all the kids got mysteriously ill.   
  
And at the same time.... _she did have a great rack....  
_  
Just as I was getting the warm happy feeling a girl with a c-cup always gives, I caught something weird from the side of my eye.   
  
Blood?  
  
There was blood all over Allyson's desk.   
  
She was hunched over and shaking, the desk started to rattle. The blood was coming from her chest, with enough force behind it that it was trailing down her desk and over to mine.   
  
".. Holy..... shit..." my voice sounded distant. The screech of metal on linoleum alerted Mrs. Van as I sprang out of my desk.   
  
I didn't realize I was still moving backward until I hit the heater. The other kids were freaking out too.  
  
"_Oh my god.." "What's happening to her?"  
  
"What in the hell?"   
  
"....freak" "Oh Jesus...."  
  
"Is this a joke?"   
  
"That's disgusting...."   
_  
Mrs. Van was on the phone yelling at the office to send someone down, clutching the cord like she was worried. And yet, no one had made a move to help her.  
  
Allyson slumped out of the chair and hit the floor, with a slap. Blood soaked into her white sweatshirt. Everyone was out of their seats now, backing up.   
  
Then she went still.  
  
****

**= ALLY =**  
  
Why?   
  
Why... Would anything hurt like this?  
  
I mean seriously, a science test and a sinus headache? I'm to tired for this crap.   
  
' List three causes for global warming.'  
  
Let's see....  
  
1. Your mom  
  
2. Your mom  
  
3. ..._ uhhhh_ your mom  
  
That's how I win.   
  
Sighing I realized there were still three more pages to bullshit my way through.   
  
_Aaaaaand_ my pen is leaking? Awesome. Just fricken' awesome. I tapped the end of it a bit.   
  
Wait a second, my pen's not red, it's a pencil. Pencils are very seldom red.  
  
Crap! My hands immediately shot up to my face. Nose bleed? ... No, all's clear in the nasal area. My eyes shot quickly around the room, no one was looking. Man, what was this? It had to be blood.... Shit!  
  
A kid came in late, drawing attention to the front of the room. Good.  
  
That's it, go to the side of the room. No kid, what are you doing? Why are you getting near me? No stupid boy, go somewhere else. Or sit right the fuck next to me, lovely choice asshole. I just hunched over my paper in attempt to hid the mess. Must... find .. tissues.....  
  
I had to scan the room for a good 5 minutes before I saw a box of 'Kleenex'. On top of the cabinet next to Mrs. Van's desk, in front of the whole room. Now just to get up to get to them? I could wipe off most of the desk with my sleeve and use the tissue on my paper? No... wearing white, bad idea.....   
  
My dad said once that I was like an elephant. I guess repetitive movement calms elephants. I do stuff like that too. Tapping things, or rubbing my hands together. I didn't realize I was tapping my pencil on my chest until I felt what I had been dreading, my hand had something wet drip on it.   
  
Why is my eraser bloody?  
  
Slowly I put the eraser back to my chest, and it went in. More blood came out. It was like, the only resistance was my sweater.... I pushed the pencil half-way into my chest....   
  
"Oh god...." I whimpered.... what in the hell was wrong with me?  
  
The pencil dropped from my hand, then everything went black.


	7. a freakish nightmare

* * *

**The usual disclaimer. As you might of guessed, I did not create "Silent Hill". Other, smarter people did - don't sue me. All you will get is my debt.  
  
-----author's notes:   
  
This story is told from 2 or 3 different perspectives. sooo whoever's name is at the top, you are seeing the story from their point of view. :)  
  
This takes place 17 years after the events in silent hill 3**   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

**= CASSIE =  
**  
I don't know what it is, about blood. What makes it so disgusting. No one wants to touch it. When we try to assess a wound we ask how bad they were bleeding. I mean, you can be in pretty bad shape, and not be bleeding at all by my way of thinking. Maybe... maybe they blood is just there to make us notice....  
  
Or.. Maybe that was just my A.D.D. acting up, because as I pondered the sea of fresh blood quickly consuming our classroom had made it's way to my feet.   
  
Allyson lay there on the floor, no one had made a move near her. In fact, I think I was the only one who didn't move farther away. It all happened so quick, in my head I knew that. But it was like I was seeing it all in slow motion. Allyson's chest just... sprung a leak. And the blood, there was an impossible amount of blood, moving much fast than it should.  
  
"Cassie, get up! Look at your shoes!!"   
  
"Huh?" Oh yeah. Um, well I guess I'm glad I shop at ' Pay-less' now.  
  
Mandy Sween, the one who told me to move, was in front of the cowering crowd. Spreading her arms out wide, like that would protect them? She cocked her head to the side and dropped her arms when I got up.   
  
"Oh my god, she was............. pointing at you."  
  
"What?" I turned around, and sure as shit.... It started from Allyson, who was at the back opposite corner from me. The blood had stretched across and inexplicably made it to me. And, it trailed off to the side, right to.. Matt? I think that was his name.   
  
Everyone was screaming. It took me a while to realize that. Everything seemed dimmer, like it was moving slower. All very reminiscent of a nightmare, where you know, you're running, but just can't get your legs to work.   
  
Matt and I took a minute to exchange glances while Mrs. Van screamed into the phone receiver, which apparently had gone dead. He looked, frightened. I was too, a bit I guess. Mostly I had the feeling that this was, familiar? Was that the feeling I had?   
  
Looking around, the school walls had gone dark, aged, like the first step towards rotting. Mandy, and the others were at the door, pounding, wailing. I guess it was locked. Why? Why would this be familiar to me? This was, this was like a nightmare.   
  
I wanted to cry. My legs didn't want to hold me anymore, so I gave in. I sunk to the floor and let the blood seep into my jeans. Matt had closed his eyes and started mumbling to himself. Maybe he was trying to shut out what was happening. Good idea. I put my face in my hands, but that wasn't enough. I had to press them against my ears. Maybe then the sound of my own blood rushing to my head would drown out the screams.

"Ms. Davies? .......... Ms. Davies? ..... Cassandra?" Mrs. Van's condescending, voice made me open my eyes.   
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Are we to loud for you?"  
  
"Uhh.." Where? How? But....  
  
I looked around. Everything was the same. Except, I was on the floor, with my heads pressed against my ears, looking more crazy than usual.   
  
" Um, sorry." I moused, and got back into my seat. Man, I'm such an ass. It was only some sort of, freakish nightmare. I heard some giggles and sighed. Lovely. I wasn't all that popular anyway, and going all nuts in a big room doesn't usually help that. Speaking of non-popular.... I cast a sideways glance to the back corner of the room. Allyson and that kid Matt where right next to each other. As I saw that, it was like my stomach dropped. Because that awful feeling took over again. Like we were moving in slow motion.   
  
Allyson had a hand to her chest, as her pencil rolled to the floor. Matt freaked. He got up so fast his chair made an awful screech on the floor. Everyone who was giggling at me turned their attention to him.   
  
Sighing heavily, Mrs. Van spoke. "Mr. Williams, what new disturbance do we have?"  
  
Matt backed up and stuttered. "She... it was.. just like.._ this..."_ My spine straightened when I heard him say that. Had we, "seen" the same thing? Our eyes meet.  
  
Our teacher looked quizzical. "Ms. Gabe? Everything alright back there?"  
  
Allyson looked like a deer in the headlights. "Uhh, yeah." She moved her hand up to her mouth and let out and unconvincing cough. "Sorry, I have a cold. Can I go to my locker and get some cough drops?"  
  
Mrs. Van, looking as exasperated as she sounded, nodded. "If it would prevent anymore disturbances from today's test, I encourage you to do so."  
  
Matt was still standing up, looking like a lost little kid as Allyson hurried out of the classroom. Had, she seen it too? Or... did she make us see it? In my minds eye I flashed back to her, motionless in her own blood. But somehow I could see the blackboard this time. You can't read in dreams I heard. The left side of the brain is asleep. But in remembering, somehow I saw it. Written in the same blood the had covered my jeans.  
  
**"Come home**."


	8. a whole new girl

**

* * *

**

**The usual disclaimer. As you might of guessed, I did not create "Silent Hill". Other, smarter people did - don't sue me. All you will get is my debt.  
  
-----author's notes:   
  
This story is told from 2 or 3 different perspectives. sooo whoever's name is at the top, you are seeing the story from their point of view. :)  
  
This takes place 17 years after the events in silent hill 3**   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

**= ALLY =  
**  
Seriously, would it be too much trouble for me to just be worried about drooling on my desk? My minor sinus headache had blown up into a body numbing migraine. The kind where every time your heart beats the feel of more blood pressing in your veins makes you wretch a little. My locker wasn't even 10 feet from class, but I had the worst time walking all the way to it. Somewhere in the back of my head I knew I probably looked very drunk, and a little funny. OK, a lot funny looking. But seeing as I really didn't want to spew breakfast everywhere, I didn't laugh. The lockers were all facing the classes, in many rows. More like gym lockers really. With my head and my hair matted against my now sweaty head I stumbled into the right row of lockers, finally. They were all done in an eye assaulting fire-y red orange, which made me vomit a little more in my mouth. It took me several tries to count seven lockers in from the right. Then a nice five minutes of cursing to remember my com.   
  
Not that using the com helped, I resorted to slamming my palm into the locker until I could pry it open. All I wanted was some goddamn Advil. It was all I needed.   
  
_'Ignore the pain because it's going to be over in a little bit._' I told myself. _'Just hang on. Just get through the next couple of minutes.'  
_  
Fumbling off the childproof cap I couldn't help but sink to the floor. God, I've had weird dreams before. Even dreams that hurt me. But never as bad as this. I always thought it was in my head.... like I felt my leg get broken, and they would be sore the next day.....falling off a cliff, and I'd feel dizzy all day.... oh, .. Jesus.... the worst was always burning alive...  
  
But right now. This was the new worst. I swear, I felt someone stab me. God that didn't even cover it. Like I had a pike run through my chest.   
  
"Oh god" I murmured and curled up a little more. It's never felt so real.... and...  
  
Wait....What in the hell did that kid say?   
  
Quickly approaching footsteps let me know I could soon ask him myself.  
  
I tried very hard to look down and not to be noticed. Sadly, I was the only one in this particular section of locker.   
  
He stepped directly in front of me and punched the locker above my head with enough force to dent it. Um, sweet? I was to tired to deal with this.   
  
The kid bent down and spoke in a horse, but still hissing whisper.   
  
"What in the hell was that? What in the hell did you make me see that for? Is it one of your like, little witch tricks? ...God, I thought all the stuff they said about you was bullshit because nobody liked you. Jesus I didn't know you really were a freak." He sounded positively furious. And by furious, I mean scared shitless. All I could do was cough out an abrupt laugh.   
  
"You think that shit is funny?"   
  
I rewarded him by looking him straight in the eye this time. "Yes, yes I do think that "_shit_" is funny. Now leave me alone before you wet yourself or something." I shook my head, and suddenly , giggled. "Little witch tricks.."  
  
In the time it took me to blink his hand shot out again, around my neck.  
  
"Do you think it's funny now?" He sneered.  
  
He was pressing just enough to make it uncomfortable, but I could still talk.   
  
"I really don't want you touching me." I sounded dull, flat. Not really like someone was threatening me. So I think he was just as surprised when I punched him as I was. It caught him in the eye, causing him to withdraw the hand around my neck. He sat dumbfounded for a second, then focused his attention on cussing me out some more. And with the first act of mercy today, the bell rang. I jumped up to run back to Mrs. Van's for my bag.   
  
I slipped into the empty classroom, thankful that the kid hadn't followed me. Looking at all the desks I sighed a little. Everyone always scooches their chair away from mine a little. They do it right in front of me too. Not that I'd say anything. I never stick up for myself.  
  
Well, except for two minutes ago.... Man that kid looked scared.   
  
Slipping my black messenger bag over my shoulder, I realized my headache was gone. And not just gone, but somehow.... I felt... better.   
  
Just then a nice thought crossed my mind. 'I could go for some ice cream.' It was only second period, but what the hell.  
  
I left school with a smile on my face for the first time in my life that day. 


	9. can't you pretend to be nice?

* * *

**The usual disclaimer. As you might of guessed, I did not create "Silent Hill". Other, smarter people did - don't sue me. All you will get is my debt.  
  
-----author's notes:   
  
This story is told from 2 or 3 different perspectives. sooo whoever's name is at the top, you are seeing the story from their point of view. :)  
  
This takes place 17 years after the events in silent hill 3   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

* * *

**= CASSIE =  
**  
1....2...  
  
1...2...3 ....  
  
"Ok, for real this time..."  
  
1..2.. ....  
  
"Aw shit." There's nothing worse than feeling like you can puke, wanting to puke, but not being able to puke. Like, needing to sneeze, but much more disgusting. A new wave of nausea made me lean over the porcelain facility for another go.   
  
"Ugh." Dry heaves. No fun.   
  
This wasn't getting me anywhere. That dream, or whatever the hell it was, made me sick. And not just physically. My head felt, fuzzy.   
  
What did I see? Did Matt see it too? What about Allyson? There where to many questions, and to put it mildly, I didn't feel like thinking about answers. I heard the bell ring to signify I was late for 2nd period. At that I finally dragged by sorry butt out of the stall. I splashed some water on my face in an effort to make me look more alert, but I just looked wet.   
  
Poking my head out of the bathroom I saw what I feared. Empty halls. Damn, I've been late 3 times to choir already. But I could only run about 5 feet before I realized I was going to be later.   
  
There, sitting with his hands on his propped up knees, was Matt. He didn't look much better than I felt. I didn't want to stop. I didn't want to ask him, but...   
  
"Hey." My voice sounded weird to me.   
  
He looked up, and didn't look happy.   
  
"She made you see it too?"   
  
I sat down next to him. "She?"  
  
Matt just rolled his eyes. "Oh come on. Did you see her face? The way she ran? "  
  
He paused, I think, waiting for my reaction. I just shrugged. "She looked as freaked as us."   
  
He shook his head, "No, no. It was her. I've seen-"  
  
At that Matt cut himself off, and restarted. "I just know it was her."  
  
I looked at the ground. The kid was fuming. A little scary to be next to actually. He was so sure Allyson was the cause, but ... she was so.. Nice. Ok, well that one time I talked to her she was. But I was a pretty good judge of character.  
  
"Are you sure," I started out, "she wasn't just asking for help?"  
  
Matt looked up through parted brown hair. " I don't know exactly why, but, I think, I think she wants to kill me."  
  
That took me aback just a bit.   
  
"Why?"  
  
He shook his head and got up. "I don't know. This creepy feeling I get around her. "  
  
Looking down at me his face looked so determined, so angry, so...?  
  
"Hey what happened to your eye?"  
  
Putting a hand to it he winced. "Fight with, ... nobody important. " The way he said it, I would have bet good money he was lying. "You should get back to class. Somebody will miss you." he said walking away.   
  
All I could do was slump. I was in a slumping mood. After talking to Matt, I needed some answers. Did Allyson make us see something? Did she want help? Dose she want to lure us somewhere? And why the hell do I have to go home? 


	10. everyone's going for a walk

**

* * *

**

**The usual disclaimer. As you might of guessed, I did not create "Silent Hill". Other, smarter people did - don't sue me. All you will get is my debt.  
  
-----author's notes:   
  
This story is told from 2 or 3 different perspectives. sooo whoever's name is at the top, you are seeing the story from their point of view. :)  
  
This takes place 17 years after the events in silent hill 3**   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

**= MATT =**   
  
What in the hell was I even thinking?   
  
Re-hashing the events in my mind, I just couldn't make sense of it. I wanted to know what I had seen. But when I approached Allyson, I just got so mad. Beforehand I wasn't angry, just, confused. The same thing with Cassie. When I saw her I wanted to ask what she saw, but, I couldn't. Like something was messing around in my head. I was saying things that didn't even make sense to me.  
  
I had heard whispers.   
  
Slowing down I peered into some empty shops. I had been moving quickly before. Like the faster I moved the faster I could get out of this icy, overcast day. Sadly, it didn't really matter how fast I was moving, since I didn't know where I was going. I had just wanted to leave the school so badly. Looking around I came to the realization I had wandered pretty damn far from school. Not only that, but I wasn't quite sure where I was.   
  
"Shit" I whispered, even though I was the only person on the street. But I always felt awful if I swore in front of kids. So since I was very close to a fair I decided to tone it down. Wait a second, a fair? What's a freaking fair doing here in the middle of October? I could have sworn they only came in the summer.   
  
Pushed onward by awkward sounding music and children's laughter, my pace once again picked up. It looked to be just past Ray's Ice Cream Shop, which was only a block away.   
  
Man it was quiet. I kept moving but risked a glance at my watch. 10:40. I really wanted to get back to my car before lunch. On the other hand though, I really wanted to see what a fair was here for.   
  
That thought made me pause. My curiosity made me look like an ass twice this morning. Would the same thing happen here as well? I mean, I'm not an angry person usually. It was like, that weird hallucination triggered something. The second I tried to remember what went on, I saw the black board again.  
  
"**_my dear child_**" Written completely in blood.   
  
Then the whispers started. Like, schoolyard chanting. The voices all sounded like young children.   
  
_"Witch."  
  
" devil"  
  
"..out to get us"  
  
"don't let her touch you."  
  
"She'll kill you. "_  
  
****

**- DING -**  
  
The sound of a door opening scared the shit out of me. Even though really seeing anyone at this point would have been a comfort. My long walk had gone on without seeing a single person.   
  
At least, it should have been comforting. Standing there with an ice cream cone dripping in sprinkles and topped with a cherry, was Allyson.

**= CASSIE =  
**  
" Miss Davies, going somewhere?"   
  
The voice was so old, loud, and flem filled it made my skin crawl. It was Mrs. Medell, the quintessential hall guard. Sporting her hand knit pink pony sweater and "Worlds Best Grandma" socks seen clearly due too the fact that her pants must have ended right where the socks started. The sight of the old woman waddling toward me with such purpose put a smile on my face.   
  
"Just goin' home Ma'am. " As I said as I gleefully presented her with a note (self written of course) with attached office permission to leave school grounds.   
  
Snatching away the letter like the slightly obese hawk she was, she seemed almost pained to return it.   
  
" I'm watching you Ms. Davies. I have four children and 10 grandchildren, I know when you kids are up to something."  
  
I gave the old hag my brightest smile and offered " Why Mrs. Medell, you surely can't be old enough to have grandchildren!"  
  
She scowled. " None as bratty as you. I swear, " she said, straightening out her spine, and looking a bit more tired than being 80 million years old should make her, " you kids are hell. You're the third one to leave in a half hour. Kudos on getting permission though."  
  
I remained smiling. Third?  
  
Her scowl got deeper. "Even if that note is forged. Good day Ms. Davies."   
  
"Oh Mrs. Medell, don't think so ill of me!!" I called out as she shuffled away. "Wouldn't want you to have a stress induced heart attack or anything!"  
  
Ahhh, the pleasures of tormenting the people in the high school institution. Hum, but what did she say? The third? Possibly Allyson (who never returned to class as far as I saw), and Matt (who was headed towards the doors after I talked to him)? Hum.... well, time to think about that later. I had to check out something for myself.  
  
"**_Come home_"**  
  
****

**= ALLY =**  
  
"Triple sprinkles?" The guy asked again.   
  
"Yes, triple. As in three times your regular amount. " Fuck-head. Just make my ice cream. He turned around I'm sure whispering what a bitch I was. Tapping my fingers on the small counter I smirked. I've heard worse.   
  
He handed me the ice cream and I handed him exact change. That part wasn't about being bitchy, just being cheap. Mmm, food.  
  
I had to push open the door with my rear, due to the fact that I was using both hands to hold up the cone. Aww, there was even a little cherry! Huh, maybe I should have tipped him. My momentary guilt was washed away when I saw what was outside.   
  
**- DING -**  
  
Fuck!! It was that kid again! The jackass that I had the fun game of 'cut off my air supply' with. He stood looking as dumfounded as I felt. Was he going to try anything again? Should I walk away? Should I run?  
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
Well.... I wasn't expecting that...   
  
I cleared my throat. "Uh, ...what?"   
  
He spread out his hands like the universal sign for being unarmed. "I ... back at the school.. I don't know what came over me."  
  
"Uhh..." I was speechless. It was more surprising to hear someone apologize to me than to strangle me.  
  
He must have took my silence as me not believing him. Which I really didn't. Maybe he brought some friends to help beat me up this time. That I'd believe, because that's happened before.   
  
" God, I didn't.... hurt you, did I?"  
  
He really looked genuinely sorry. Can you look genuinely sorry for strangling a girl? Hey, I think I've seen this on a "Lifetime" movie of the week.  
  
"Uh," I just backed up, and brought the ice cream a little closer to my chest.   
  
Wait a sec, I took a good look at his eye. I could have laughed. I gave him a black eye? Hah! Go team me!  
  
He cocked his head to the side, looking a little lost. That was the only reason I realized I was smiling.   
  
"Um," I started again. "I'm fine, really. No big. How's the eye as long as we're on the subject?"  
  
That brought his level of surprise up to atmospheric levels. "Oh, uh," He raised a hand to it and winced. "Pretty purple I guess, but I deserved it."   
  
The level of remorse in this guys voice, made me wonder. Spilt personality maybe? Anger management problems?  
  
"I'm ok, really. Besides, um, not like I'm not used to it right?" I was beginning to be thankful for never receiving any pity. This was getting tedious.  
  
His eyebrows were furrowed in a mess of guilt. "You shouldn't be. We, I mean, everyone, shouldn't treat you like that. Your not some sort of plague I mean. "  
  
Ahh, my daily plague analogy. Not that he wasn't saying things I had thought about ONE MILLION times before, on that happy note...  
  
"Uh, well look, um, boy. It's ok. I'm fine, you're fine. Everything is fine. Sooooo, I'm going to go now. See ya'."   
  
Just as I turned to leave I heard , "Wait."  
  
Crap.   
  
"What?" I sounded tired. I was tired.   
  
"Matt. My name's Matt. "  
  
Uh, so are we super best friends now? I'm so confused. What is this kids angle?   
  
The ice cream was starting to melt down my hand, leaving little sprinkles looking like washed away logs. "Well... Matt, I'm Allyson, It's very nice to meet you. I do hope we meet again. Bye-bye."  
  
Before I turned again a small question raised in my head. Damnit! I so don't want to talk to him again!   
  
He was looking off into the distance now. Toward the park. Maybe he wanted to go on the jungle gym? It would have been a good time for it. I hadn't seen anyone until I got inside the ice cream shop.   
  
"Hey Matt? Um, before, in the school, did you... see .. something?"  
  
He looked back at me, like I startled him. Did he forget I was here?   
  
"What did I see?" he just whispered it and closed his eyes.   
  
His voice was still low, " I saw... I saw you pointing me out. "  
  
Pointing him out? I scarcely had time to ask "What?" Before that look was back. That look of pure hatred he had given me in the hallway at school.  
  
"Why did you have do that? You bitch**! **"   
  
Aww crap.


	11. premonitions

**

* * *

**

**The usual disclaimer. As you might of guessed, I did not create "Silent Hill". Other, smarter people did - don't sue me. All you will get is my debt.  
  
-----author's notes:   
  
This story is told from 2 or 3 different perspectives. sooo whoever's name is at the top, you are seeing the story from their point of view. :)  
  
This takes place 17 years after the events in silent hill 3**

**- I really enjoy this chapter, because it's based on the time the creepiest me coming home from school time ever. Cha- what? I thought the smell might be my cat stuck somewhere, but don't you worry ! It wasn't. Sure would teach her to play by the furnace though...**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

**= CASSIE =**  
  
_-creeeeeek-_  
  
Ouch, Mom defiantly heard that._ Love-a-ly.   
_  
Maybe I'd get off easy for coming home if I said I had a headache or something.... but forging a note wouldn't go over so easy. I mean I know I could just omit that part of the story, but she'd ask why the school didn't call... and I'd come up with some excuse like, "Um, all the school phones were... busy. Busy with .... being on fire." Somehow she always managed to see through my iron crafted ruses.   
  
Our living room, just like most of the house was this cream color. I always thought it was s sickly kind of white, sterile looking. I mean, there were some pictures on the walls, and we always had some fresh flowers in each room.   
  
"Momma?" I yelled, putting my bag down on the couch. Figured it was better to confront a bad situation head on rather than wait for it, ya' know?   
  
She didn't answer, but I knew she was home. Her car was in the driveway. Not to mention, bless her heart, apparently she was cooking. I came to that conclusion via the slight burning smell wafting through the house. Ugh. I mean, good intentions and all, but my dad did the cooking in the house for good reason.   
  
I skipped through the hallway, hoping whatever mess she created wasn't to, ...unsalvageable. (Just last week she completely burned through my favorite soup pot.)  
  
"Mom?" the kitchen door was already a little open, and oddly enough, the smell seemed to get fainter in the kitchen.   
  
I found some freshly made jell-o in the fridge, but other than that, looks like she wasn't cooking. Which is good, I guess. Still, weird. What was that smell?  
  
"Mom?" I tried again. Her room was empty as well. The bed was made. Down the hall, mine was too. She must have started her morning rounds, my laundry hamper was outside the door, like it was about to be taken to the basement. God knows I didn't do my own laundry. Do you know how many settings that washer has? Like, 6! I need a button that says "Wash, " and that needs to be it.   
  
Well whatever, if she's doing laundry it might be better to leave her alone. The musty smell in the basement puts no one in a good mood. Plus I've been avoiding cleaning up down there for about.. a year now I think. Well at least I knew what I'd be doing on my day off.   
  
Sighing I sifted through the contents of the basket, looking for something reasonably warm to wear. The only thing not noticeably ketchup or otherwise food stained was my green turtle neck sweater. It was quite possibly one of the softest things I owned, plus it had this cute little turtle on the sleeve. Hehe... turtleneck.   
  
The burning smell seemed, stronger now. Dang that was disconcerting. That in mind I trotted back downstairs, and gave the kitchen another once over. God, what is that smell?   
  
"Momma?" Why did I have the feeling I was calling her name in vain? My eyes followed the cold blueish light from the only window in the kitchen. It was right next to the basement. Walking over, I only tapped my fingers on the doorknob.   
  
I don't want to be yelled at.   
  
Was that why I was hesitating? My hand was all the way around the knob.   
  
_No, you're scared._  
  
That's ridiculous, why would I be scared?  
  
_Mom's always home. Her car is still here. And you know she doesn't leave without the damn thing._   
  
I don't want to know, if something's, happened.... I'm scared.   
  
_-click-_  
  
"Momma?" 


	12. waking up

**

* * *

The usual disclaimer. As you might of guessed, I did not create "Silent Hill". Other, smarter people did - don't sue me. All you will get is my debt.  
  
-----author's notes:   
  
This story is told from 2 or 3 different perspectives. Sooo whoever's name is at the top, you are seeing the story from their point of view. :)  
  
This takes place 17 years after the events in "Silent Hill 3"**  
  
--------  
  
_author's thoughts:  
_  
**- Wha wha? I'm updating this story? Yes, I neglected my evil brainchild, I feel bad. Well, if anyone reads these bits at the top, I really do appreciate the reviews. :) ( especially Hello Captain and wrath! ) So thanks again people! And I mean, just to keep me on track, what do you think about the characters? Am I even keeping them in character? Is it flowing alright? Does the fact that you can see my bra through this shirt make me a whore? Does anything need more description and or am I leaving important info out?**  
  
**- I never noticed my lack of commentary on my own characters. I guess I thought it would give something away. Well, you're 12 chapters in now, oh wait, I write very small chapters.. so that doesn't mean much. Oh well!**

-_ I do feel sort of bad for Matt. But man, isn't he a total douche?  
  
- Cassie is a peach. I like that (for the most part) she gets to be a little bit more calm than Matt or Ally. Part of my wanting to write this has to do with, 'yes I understand the fictional people that go to "Silent Hill" are for one reason or another, totally whacked. But what if someone reasonably normal got crapped into going?'  
  
- I like that Ally is gets more balls-y with each chapter. She sort of does a 180 after chapter 8, or at least from thinking bad things to saying them. And then I sort of realized she is sort of me. And apparently I'm sort of a bitch. Ooooooh well. :)  
_  
**Enjoy!**   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**= MATT =**  
  
There's nothing here. Nothing.   
  
Well, there was a see-saw, a slide, some monkey bars.....  
  
But before, I saw something, ...else....  
  
"Oh God."   
  
I must have been a sight to the mothers in the park. They were clustered around the benches , protective hawks eyeing their brood. That was until their attention got directed towards me, running past like a madman. It idly crossed my mind that I needed to get more exercise, since running a block sort of made me want to cough up a lung. But god, after seeing Allyson... like that. "Oh God.."   
  
My legs decided to give out at that point, without telling the rest of me of course. My hands hit the pavement first, and hard. Dropping my head, I just stared at the ground. Nothing was making sense. Was I losing it? Oh Jesus, what if I was? Did what I see back there, with her.. How much of it was real?  
  
Slowly I worked up the courage to take another look at my shirt. It was, sticky. There were, sprinkles on it? Her ice cream, it had, she threw it.....And red, there was red. Little spatters of red that didn't come from the ice cream.  
  
My legs soon found the energy to move again. I shot up quick enough to make myself dizzy, but I didn't wait for it to pass. I just ran. The sane place in the back of my mind warned my I looked drunk, but that was the least of my concerns right then.  
  
" oh... God...."   
  
**= CASSIE =**  
  
KEYS.  
  
I need some freaking keys. Where does she keep the keys? Oh man I need keys. I need to find keys, and I need to find her.  
  
My eye's were fogging up. Oh boy, don't start to cry.   
  
_My Mommy is gone and I want to cry._  
  
All I seemed able to do was spin in a helpless circle around the kitchen. Oh man, oh man, oh man.....  
  
I shouldn't be this freaked.   
  
_Yes, you should. You have every right to be_.   
  
" She can't take off her prosthetics.... prostheses ... freaking fake leg!..... Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Fuck!"   
  
So what was it, and her cane doing in the basement?   
  
Where is my mom?  
  
_Fuck._   
  
I didn't really see what I tripped on, but suddenly my butt was one with the kitchen floor. Sure, fine. The floor. I didn't want to stand anyway.   
  
"Ok, really," I whispered. "enough of this. Time to calm down." Time to be rational.   
  
It was just, she was always so embarrassed of it. She never took the fake leg off. And she gets to tired to walk without it... and especially the dang cane...  
  
Ok. Rationality time. For real. Dad has his keys on him. Mom can't drive.. Without HER FREAKING LEG... Where would the keys be? There was a mantle in the kitchen, but I already checked there.   
  
Mom's purse? Maybe that's still here too? Jumping up at the only coherent thought I had in several minutes, I ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs.   
  
Her room. Well, it was my parents room, but the decorations were all Mom. Therefore it was lilac colored. Wispy patterns of flowers in the wind adorned the tops of the walls, and actual flowers were on each table.   
  
Dresser? No.   
  
T. V. Stand? No. New T.V. guide though. ...  
  
Table? Notepad.... lamp.... and- .. Yes! Her tiny, yes, purple, purse was resting half open on the table. Fingers crossed I climbed over the flowered covers, messing them up of corse, to the table on the far corner. _Hellllloo purse._   
  
Lets see. We have lipstick, eyeliner, blush, paper, and.. crap, no keys. But, just to be sure. .. Shaky- shaky.   
  
_- jingle -_  
  
What? I pried the small thing open like a baby's mouth at the dentist. What do we have here? A zipper pocket in the lining? Score. A quick unzip and I had procured a key to my Mom's 1997 blue "Saturn". The classiest plastic car ever designed. JUST LIKE HER LEG. Ok, I'm stopping now. For real.   
  
Ok, I have a key, and my driving permit, and ... lots of hope I don't get pulled over.   
  
Oh wait, where did I put the permit? Here-? No wait, that's scrap from Mom's purse... uh, er... is it?  
  
It was crumpled, and written in like, red "Sharpie" pen, which would have been fine if it hadn't gone through the washer or something. It looked like a piece of paper of Mom's notepad on the dresser.. And .. My dad's handwriting?  
  
_" .... ...... Why do you keep hiding what happened to you there? What's important about Silent Hill that you can't tell me after 17 years? ..... ........ I'm going to find out Mallory. .... ...... ..."   
_  
What now? Happened?   
  
And where the crap is Silent hill?  
  
****

**=ALLY =  
**  
Pain is a fickle thing. If I didn't move, it shot through me in waves. Unexpected little waves, with little surfers of ... uh.... more pain. But when I was brave enough to open my eyes, it hurt just as bad. The action of being able to move calmed my nerves a bit though. All I could see was dark. Oh ,... oh wait, that's a bad sign. Open eyes and no sight. And my head felt wet. Why was I wet?? I don't want to be on the street anymore. I was in the street? .. Oh yes, that's gravel under my face.  
  
Oh crap, I was talking to myself. And.. oh... double crap, I wasn't making any sense either. Very, very cautiously I worked up the nerve to make a fist.   
  
Oh! Ah! Needles! Apparently my arms just fell asleep. Man, how long have I been here? Using every once of strength left, I pushed up. There was even some sort of success. And by success, I mean I pushed up a little and rolled onto my back. Back, yes, bits of gravel pinching my back. Oh boy, time to use remaining strength not to vomit maybe? Well at least I could see sky, and had a working idea of where all my parts were. Speaking of, hands?? Hands?  
  
My arm slowly came into view above my head. Hello old friend, why are you naked? Wasn't I wearing a sweatshirt? Oh crap! I wriggled around furiously trying to sit up, my fear of nakedness outweighing my fear of pain by a longshot. After and eternity of head-panging horror I could sit up. And sitting up meant actually assessing what happened. Which is weird, to assess what happened to yourself. It's like " CSI", except less fun.   
  
To my relief I had a tank top on, and to my anti-relief, I had totally bled all over it. Actually it looked like a little river to... my head? Hazily I realized the worst of the pain was in my nose. Taking my time, I cautiously touched it.   
  
**"SHIT."** Ok, more caution needed apparently. It was either broken, or just bleeding real bad. Either way a fresh stream started down my tank.   
  
"Ohhhh... man, my nose exploded."  
  
What the fuck? _'My nose exploded?'_ How dumb am I? Oh man, that's a funny sentance though.  
  
_"Ehe.. Ehehehehehe... ehehehehheheheh"_ My voice sounded garbled, and very not right. A smile was trying to form, but one side of my mouth was to fucked to make it work.   
  
"Are you ok? You look really bad. "  
  
Uh. Whaaa? There was a little girl in front of me. Dark hair, dark eyes, had that little overall- dress thing going on. Older than 5, less than 10. I had no idea. I don't like kids. Speaking of said dislike, damn she sounded snotty.   
  
"Uhhh..Ugh. Never felt better." Oh wow! My throat is a river of fire! That's neat.   
  
"No. I mean your hair. Your hair is ugly. Are you ok in the head?"   
  
I wasn't sure if the " _I wish abortion could take place through the ages of 1 to 10_" face was getting across, but I was sure trying. "Haha little girl. Where is your Mom? Where is your mom so I can explain the use of a contraceptive?"   
  
She just giggled and ran around the corner. Story of my life. Hey, corner! Here we go, I'm in the alley behind the ice cream place.   
  
Good lord, looking back on this, I was bound to laugh.  
  
Hell, it was pretty funny right then.   
  
Nose explosion.   
  
Heh.

Hey, where did my ice cream go?

Uhhhh.. Oh. I just made myself sad.


End file.
